Boredness, no more!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: One day, Hungary is stuck staring at her window…..IN COMPLETE BOREDNESS. Then, Prussia decides that he wants to make her day better. She decides that she should just make his life worse. By putting him. In a dress.


**Boredness, no more!**

_A/N: Autumzie and I are doing a Story Trade. _

_But this one is going to suck like hell._

_She wanted something with Prussia getting forced into a dress by Hungary. So here we go!_

_Title: Boredness, no more!_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship_

_Pairing: Slight Prussia x Hungary  
Rating: T for Cross-dressing, Cursing, and Prussia._

_Summary: One day, Hungary is stuck staring at her window…..IN COMPLETE BOREDNESS. Then, Prussia decides that he wants to make her day better._ _She decides that she should just make his life worse. By putting him. In a dress._

_Warnings: CROSS-DRESSING. 'Nuff said. And overuse of the word 'Awesome.' And….Some of Prussia's pervertedness. May or may not include sexual references. _

_Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Because obviously, I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

**12:00, at Hungary's house.**

A green eyed girl was staring out the window, trying to find any yaoi hints.

_No luck so far, really._ Hungary thought. _Another day, but no yaoi happening right now…..Ugh, I hope I get some SwissAus soon._

"Jeez, there isn't really anything to do today. That's actually pretty strange….Usually a lot of things happens all of the time." She says, while poking her camera.

_**Crash!**_

"What the-!? " Hungary exclaimed in surprise. She took out her frying pan to protect her in case there was a rapist or something. Or France, for that matter…

"Urgh…So unawesome, Liz." A familiar voice groaned. It sounds like Prussia….

"Prussia, GET OUT!" Hungary screamed at the boy. He flinched and started to rub his oh-so precious head. She was ready to hit him with her frying pan, and then Prussia stopped her with his powers of aweso- I mean, by holding her hand.

"Kesesesese.~ The awesome me had stopped you!" Prussia exclaimed smiling. He let go of Hungary's hands and winked.

"Remember, Five meters..~" Prussia whispered in her ear. Hungary blushed and hit him with her frying pan.

"SHUT UP!"

"OW!" Prussia yelped while rubbing his cheek, "What was that for, Lizzy?"

She just glared at him.

"You should be happy! I made your day much more awesome than before!" Prussia exclaimed with a smirk on his se-stupid face.

"Whatever. But…." Hungary started, smiling creepily, "You could do something for me!"

Prussia's eyes widened. He started to shiver and feel a cold atmosphere around her. He reached over to touch her hair, because…..IT LOOKS SO SHINY.

"….I'm scared to ask what it is." Prussia stated bluntly. He put his fingers through his silver hair and sighed.

"Wait a second, Prussia! I'll be right back!" She tells Prussia before running to her room. Prussia looked at her disappearing figure jog to her room.

* * *

While Hungary finally reached her room, she went straight for her closet. She tried to scan her closet to try to find something Prussia would fit in. She started to wonder if Prussia is too fat to actually fit in any of the dresses.

"Yes! Found it." She cheered, while holding a frilly blue dress. It was pretty cute, actually. She thought that she should wear it on a date with Pr- Wait…what? What was she thinking? She would never go on a date with him.

"….Why did I thought that I would ever go out with him, anyways?" Hungary muttered to herself, looking at the dress.

The dress was a dark shade of blue, had light blue frills and it was sleeveless and it went all the way down. It was rather a sleek fitting dress, but…she knew that it was in his size.

Because she sta-I mean, he told her that one day.

Hungary smirked at the dress and took it with her. She opened her door, and walked out of the room. She walked through her halls to the living room, and thought of all the blackmail she would be getting on him. She saw Prussia derping around on her phone.

Wait…why is **he** holding…**her **phone? Hungary fumed at that, knowing that Prussia would be doing something stupid on her phone… (That's full of totally hot yaoi.) She took her trusty frying pan with her and snuck up on Prussia.

She crept closer, than closer…and- Well, you know what I mean.

She finally got to see his whole figure…now; she held up her frying pan and beg-

"Oh, Hi Lizzy!~ Looks like you are back. So, what were you going to give the awesome me?" Prussia asked, smirking cockily. He had his hand on her shoulder, feeling relieved that he stopped her from hitting him with the frying pan.

"Oh yeah, this dress!" Hungary exclaimed excitedly, holding a dress in her hand.

Prussia's eye twitched at the sight of the dress. He fully knew well what's going to happen.

"You…are not going to put me in that dress!" Prussia exclaimed, "I'm too awesome for that to happen!"

Hungary smirked, she grabbed him swiftly. And she started to drag the reluctant Prussia toward her bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Prussia yelled, reaching his hand out for someone to help him. Hungary smirked at this, and sits him on the toilet. (With the lid closed, mind you.)

Hungary held out the blue, frilly dress. Prussia cringed at even the sight at it. He was horrified of what she was going to do…..Maybe she was going to put it on? No wait, she said that he had to wear it…

"The awesome me will never do such an unawesome thing, like that!" Prussia screamed, trying to get out of the bathroom. Hungary just glared at him, and forced him to take off his clothes.

"Oh.~ So are we taking it to the-"

_**SMACK!**_

Hungary hit him with the frying pan. She was pissed off at his perverted jokes. Prussia was sad, and was rubbing his head constantly. Hungary gave Prussia a disgusted look, and told him to change into the dress.

"I WILL NOT DO IT, LIZ! THAT'S UNAWESOME!" Prussia declared, putting his hands up in the air. Hungary rolled her eyes.

'_Well jeez, is there anyways to make him do it?' _Hungary thought. She started thinking about what possibilities she can do. She even thought of romantic ones, but she quickly shooed them out of her head.

Prussia's eyes were twitching, hoping to never wear the frilly blue dress. His eyes wandered around the room, wondering what to do. Hungary was still thinking….

But then she started thinking about yaoi.

And then she got a wonderful idea!

"YO! PRUSSIA! If you put on the dress, I'll let you watch all of the SwissAus yaoi I have!"  
"Thank you, but HELL NO. As much as I want to see Austria being a uke….I WILL NOT PUT ON THE FUCKING DRESS, LIZ!" Prussia exclaimed. Hungary put on the cutest face ever, hoping that he would fall for it.

"Pleaseeeee?" Hungary begged, with a wonderful puppy dog face. Prussia tried to resist, but he started blush at her face. He closed his eyes, hoping that it will help.

It didn't.

"F-Fine…" Prussia sighed, giving up.

"Awesome!" Hungary exclaimed, clasping her hands together. He gave her a weird look, and said that it wasn't awesome.

But what does he know?

Nothing. He knows absolutely nothing.

She threw the frilly blue dress at him, laughing. He scowled and took the dress. He told her to get out unless she wanted to see his sexy body.

"No, I do not want to see it!"

"Then get out! "

"Fine."

* * *

Hungary opened the door, and closed it. She stared at the ceiling. Thoughts were swirling in her head.

_Is he actually going to do it?_, She wondered. She truly hoped that he was.

The door slammed opened. She flinched slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She smirked when she saw Prussia's embarrassed face.

"T-There…I did it Liz….h-happy?" He stuttered, super embarrassed that he was in a dress.

"So not awesome…." He muttered to himself, scratching his head.

She just smiled and took a picture. He was frowning, though.

Hey, at least he's in a dress!

* * *

_A/N: THERE. DONE! GOD…..I have been working on this for months. Actually…I wrote this in the summer, and then I started to procrastinate._

_Sorry if the Writing seems choppy. I basically mixed my old writing style with my new one….-_-_

_Sorry if it's so short...Because it is. I got lazy on it. _


End file.
